


Woah ..... what?

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: DC - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Cute, Dimples, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: What happened when Alex gets into a fight and is knocked out. But doesn't wake up for days? How will Maggie and Kara react ? What happens when she does wake up ? Is she the same as she was before ?





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers was a totally badass, everyone knew that. She could beat men twice her size, chop a fly in half with her throwing knife. But some aliens were also pretty big badasses too. She's fought a lot of them in her years as a DEO agent, yet there were always those she couldn't beat , she was too human to stand toe to toe with. Yesterday was one of those days. 

There was 5 aliens of some intergalactic war group. Supergirl was taking on two of them, john another two and Alex the final one. She was doing well actually, until it used some power to double in size. The last thing she knew her body was flying across the room and into a wall, loosing consciousness just before she hit the ground. 

Kara flew her back to the DEO as soon as she could, trying to ship the bleeding but the red liquid continued to flow from her head.  
That's why worried Kara the most. She's seen Alex bleed before, from knife wounds and gun shots - every time she was worried and scared of losing her sister, but this time it was her head . And it wouldn't stop. Kara learnt a lot about humans in her time on earth, enough to know that one wrong knock to the head could mean they never walk again, never speak again, or worse never wake again. She shakes the thought out of her head, Alex was going to be fine, she was strong, she was tough. As Kara handed Alex over to the med team tears were already wetting her cheeks as her body fell too the floor. 

She's supposed to be strong, the badass alien the DEO agents know. But those agents also just saw Alex's lifeless body handing in her arms. They just saw the most badass person they knew on the edge of death.  
It shocked them all really, because they knew Alex wasn't immortal, she was as human as them. Yet she was the strongest and toughest and most brave. They were all scared of her just as much as they wanted to be her. So seeing her so broken, shocked them all.  
They've seen her pull bullets out and stitch herself up with no meds. She was their definition of badass.

Kara isn't really sure how long she was sat on the floor crying, but she knows no one comes near her. Until two arms are wrapped around her- to small to be John or jimmy , or even Winn or mon-el, but they are familiar. Lifting her head she sees Maggie, knelt next to her, eyes read and tears strolling down her face.  
Kara wastes no time in hugging her back, both of them crying. John must have called her, Kara really must have been sat here for a while. 

DEO agents had seen Maggie around a few times, talking to Alex, but not knowing who she was but a cop helping on cases. So seeing her rush to the angry kryponians side and not get thrown into the sun meant she was important. Meant that no one questioned her, no one even doubted she belonged here, just opening the door as she walked hand in hand with hard to sit in Alex's lab. 

Doctors worked hard, Kara could hear them. Telling Maggie that Alex was alive, that she could hear her heart.  
Many people passed the lab, none entering or well saying anything at the two of them sat, still holding hands.  
It was the contact they needed, the reassurance they wasn't alone.  
Maggie had been dating Alex for nearly 9 months now. In that time she had become rather close with Kara, enjoying they little Ray is sunshine she seemed to spread everywhere. Also taking pride in knowing supergirl. 

Both girls sat at Alex's bedside, still hand in hand. Watching the woman sleep, head wrapped up , IV in her arms, pulse monitor on her finger. The steady beats of Alex's heart calmed them.  
They were told that she sustained a serious head trauma, that they will not know the extent of until she wakes, asking Maggie and Kara not to do anything to bold when she wakes as it may - well as they put it - freak her out as her brain is currently half asleep. Also saying they do not know when she will wake, the extreme loss of blood making it completely normal in cases like this for her to not wake for atleast a week, that they shouldn't worry when she doesn't move for days. 

They would both swap places with Alex right now, without a second thought.  
And their friends knew that, so a couch was moved into the room for them to comfort sit in, john knowing he would have to knock them out to have any chance of them leaving. But he wouldn't, Alex was like a daughter he was not going to make either of the girls leave her side.  
He got agents to go to their houses and get clothes for them, agents to bring food every lunch and dinner time. Making sure they had drinks constantly.  
He knew they would rather fight him then leave, he would never as them to leave. 

The two girls sat close, constantly close to each other and Alex , needing the comfort. 

"Why do you think will happen ?" Maggie asks.  
"I over heard some doctors saying that her recent scan is looking better, that there is a small chance she will be paralysed... but .... they well one of them says that they have seen a case where everything in the patients body is fine accept their memory " she looks down holding back tears "I should have told you earlier Maggie I'm so sorry" Kara cries.  
Maggie holds her and cries too.

There is a chance her girlfriend might wake up and completely forget who she is, they her girlfriend might not love her back.  
Honestly Maggie would be ok with that if it meant Alex could walk, if she was 100% fine but missing a few months of her life. 

"Keep telling her stuff like that and I'm sure she would fall in love with you all over again" John says startling both girls. "You're thoughts are loud Detective." He says letting her know he wasn't trying to be nosey.

-2 days later- 

Eliza had met Maggie once in the 9months the detective had been dating her daughter. Twice in pacing at the DEO but they were both too busy to interact more than a smile. 

Maggie and Kara were sat on the couch in Alex's room, sharing a pot of vegan ice cream while watching Alex. Eliza stood in the doorway behind them. Smiling at the sight of her adoptive daughter and her daughters girlfriend sat together , legs tangled and shoulders against each other. 

Karas head turns fast "Eliza " she says jumping up and crashing into her arms. "I got here as soon as I could . How is she ?" Eliza asks as Kara pulls back. "Still unresponsive. They don't think she's going to be paralysed " Kara says being optimistic.  
"Kara darling would you run and get me a glass of water ? I practically ran from the plane !" She asks. Kara nods and runs off. 

"How you holding up?" She asks as she walks around to sit beside Maggie. "M-me ? I'm ok..... why didn't you ask Kara that?" She asks alittle shocked.  
"Because Kara has all her family and her friends and a partner, Kara knows her future shall have all that in as well as being a superhero and saving lives, she has a plan. But I can see in your eyes that the only thing you want in your future currently might not have one" she says looking over at Alex. "She's your daughter , you, you should be more distraught than me. I should be asking how you are" Maggie says kicking herself for being so ignorant infront of Alex's mum. 

"I love Alex to pieces but we haven't had the best relationship, not since Kara. But she wouldn't last a day without speaking to you " Eliza smiles as Kara walks back in. Dropping herself back next to Maggie, passing Eliza the cup. "Thank you Kara" she smiles. 

Eliza doesn't stay like they do, she goes to a hotel, literally across the street. 

"It's been 10 days" Maggie says with a sigh. Stroking karas hair as she lays in her lap. "She will wake up soon. I can feel it" Kara replies before drifting to sleep. 

 

5 days later Alex opens her eyes. There was a doctor in the room at the time, she flinches away from them.  
Maggie bolts up and rushes to her side but stops when Alex's flinches away from her too. Almost hearing the sound of her heart break. 

Then karas there, and Alex is reaching for her hand. Ok so she remembers her sister, and remembers that what she looks like now, so that's a good sign. 

The doctor pulls the tube out of Alex's throat and makes Maggie stand back as they do tests, the we're going to ask Kara to stand away too but there isn't a chance in hell they are getting Alex to let go without a crowbar. 

After the tests and questioning they make the announcement. "She doesn't remember the last 14 months. And I don't know if she ever will. We will send her for a scan in a few hours right now she needs to rest" he says before leaving. 

Alex doesn't remember 14 months.  
Alex doesn't remember Maggie!


	2. Chapter 2

no one mentions anything, just sticking to asking Alex what she remembers and knows, not saying anything more.   
Alex won't remember finding out about good aliens, won't remember coming out as Gay, or Eliza being ok with it, or going to another planet, or her new gun, or her girlfriend. 

Maggie has to excuse herself, standing outside.   
"Detective are you ok?" J'onn asks.   
"No . She doesn't remember me at all, not as a cop or a friend or a lover. She's alive and not paralysed and I couldn't be happier. I just need a minuet to be sad about losing her. And I need to freak out about that for a second before I go back in there and be ok, cause she's alive. My girl is alive and she's ok. Accept she isn't my girl anymore" Maggie smiles weakly, starting to cry.  
J'onn pulls her into a hug. Maggie cared so much, she was willing to put up with all of this , being happy Alex was alive and ready to live with out her if that's what she wanted. But deep down inside Maggie knew she could never live without Alex.

"When you first met Alex you both hated eachother. She came complaining about a detective trying to tell her what to do.   
But now, now you've stayed here for weeks, now you're buddies with here sister. If you could make her fall in love with you when she started hating you. I'm sure you can do it when she only knows good things " J'onn smiles trying to be encouraging. 

 

"Who is she ?" Alex asks Kara.   
"Maggie ? ... she's introduced herself already" Kara replies.   
"Yeah but I mean really, I know her name now but that's it. She's buddy buddy with you, smiling at mum, hugging John. But seems to be breaking every time she looks at me." Alex explains.   
"She's hurting cause you don't remember her. Over the past 10 months you have gotten extremely close with that detective, and because you spend so much time with her we all got to know her too. All of us becoming a great friend to me, to James, to Winn. " Kara could see the look on Alex's face, wanting to know just how close she really was to the superfriends. "She knows my secret".  
"You told her ?" Alex asked shocked. Kara shakes her head, "She figured it out". "The glasses and ponytail aren't really a that life changing little Danvers " Maggie smiles from the door. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I can go?" She says worried she's gonna make Alex hate her.   
"No , it's ok. Kara said you mean a lot to us. I'm sorry I don't remember you. But with they way they talk I think I should get to know you. I mean my mother likes you so you must be something special" Alex smiles. 

Since Alex woke up Kara has said things slowly and calm , letting her know they things she has asked. But as soon as Maggie left Kara went into normal excited her, just gushing about this brilliant detective. They had nicknames for eachother, one which made Kara seem small yet seemed to love. This detective must be something alright.  Hell shes only a cop yet she walks around the DEO with free-reign, must have done something good to deserve that. Even got J'onn looking at her like he looks at the Danvers, like she's family.   
So yes Alex was going to get to know this woman.... who had something about her Alex just couldn't put her finger on.

The doctors told Alex that there was a chance she could get her memory back but it was 1/10000. However everything else was fine. Wanting to keep her in the med bat for at least another 48 hours, then she was free to go home, suggesting someone stays with her for a few weeks.   
Kara was sent back to work, told she would be called if anything happened.   
So off supergirl flys, back to save lives.   
Yet here sat maggie, not going anywhere.   
"Don't you have a job?" Alex asks with a smile when they were alone. It's was a joke, yet she also kind of wanted to know.   
"Yeah I do but I'm currently working on a vital cause with the DEO as their liaison" Maggie said with a smiles. "Basically J'onn is lying to my boss but my boss can't ask questions cause it's yanno a secret agency so they think I'm working with the FBI, orders from up above and all that jazz" Maggie fully explains.   
'So she must be important for even J'onn to lie' Alex thought to herself.

"So what do you want to do today ?... I mean you have to stay in that bed but I can atleast help it be less boring. Everyone else around here is busy doing their jobs and fighting aliens so I'm gonna do my job and look after you. " Maggie smiles, hoping Alex was ok with her being here, a stranger and all.   
"Your job is to look after me ?" Alex asks.   
Maggie shakes her head "no no it's not. I'm here cause I care about you, so I was gonna stay and look after you since I'm the only one who isn't needed for important alien things. Unless you don't want me too... I mean I guess I am a stranger to you so I can go, just tell me too if you want." Maggie rambles making Alex smiles, she remind her of Kara alittle. 

"I know I'm the one going through all this and I'm pissed that I don't remember anything . I haven't missed much with my mother, or much with Kara. But I have absolutely no idea who you are. And the fact you are that close to my sister , hell you know her identity, so you must have been pretty close to me too. So I can't imagine how weird it must be for you to know everything but have me know nothing. " Alex says.   
"Wow, that's actually pretty spot on" she smiles "but Alex you're ok, your alive so I'm cool with that. I know you don't remember anything , but that's ok. And if you're ok with it, I'd kinda like it if we could get to know eachother again - I kinda already know about you but I can forget it all " Maggie smiles.  
"I've known you all of 6 hours and from what I've seen you're one hell of a person." Alex says.   
"Any chance you want to be a ninja and sneak some pizza in here ? I Kind of feel like I haven't had it for over a year " Alex jokes and smiles.   
"Stuffed crust with double cheese and crispy bacon?" Maggie smiles standing and getting her jacket.   
"Wait your actually going ? I can tell your the best already " Alex smiles. 

40 minuets later Maggie walks back through the door holding a large pizza and potstickers. "I checked first and you are allowed them so I'm not in trouble" she laughs passing Alex the box.   
"How did you even walk straight in like that , no escort or anything , no offence but you're a cop, if you're not DEO the rules are you have to be with an agent 24/7 while inside DEO walls ?" Alex asks moving to cross her legs and put the box infront of her, taking a huge breath as the smell hits her.   
"I'm here that much no one really looks at me anymore. At the start I alway had an agent with me, but after finding out about Kara and falling asleep in OPs with jonn " Maggie shrugs and laughs at the memory.  
"Join me ? You look like you haven't eaten properly in we- wait jonn fell asleep ?"Alex says pointing to the end of the bed. Maggie laughs "no I fell asleep he carried on working. We had been working a case for over 40 hours and you were the other side of the world and he banned me from coffee so I had nothing to keep me awake " she blushes embarrassed.

Maggie sat cross legged on the end of the bed, pizza slice in hand as Alex told her about how nice the pizza is. "I know it feels like only two weeks have passed for me when actually it's been a year in my mind but it's weird. Cause it's like 2017 now, we have a new president, gay marriage is legal, Kara is buddy buddy with a Luther. Everything so weird to think about " she smiles biting another slice.  
"I'm not even gone for an hour and you already ransacked google ?" Maggie asked joking.   
"Yeah I kinda wondered what I missed.... do you think. That if I asked you some questions you would answer ? Like things I can't google!" Alex asked unable to look at Maggie. 

"Yeah absolutely. Ask away" Maggie smiles finished her last piece of pizza.   
"How long have we know eachother ?" Alex asked.  
"Nearly 9 months " Maggie smiles.   
"Where did we meet?"   
"At a crime scene" Alex raised a brow at that, confused. Maggie senses that, realising why.   
"I'm a cop. A Detective with the NCPD. I'm part of the science decision so when an Alien tried to kill the president at an airport i was sent out to investigate then this Woman in a power suit comes strutting over asking me what I'm going on her crime scene flashing her Secret Service badge... I've still gotta convince John to give me one of them " she smiles as Alex nods understanding more now.

"How do you know my mom so well?" Alex asks.   
"Whenever she's in town you have a meal at Kara's with all your friends, I get invited too " she smiles, hoping that it would be a good excuse to not tell the full truth.   
"So we are close , wow! Don't think I've ever had a friend that's actually met my family since like high school " Alex confesses. Maggie knows this already , not sure if she should act shocked or not but before she has time to answer Alex is talking again. "But I'm guessing you already know about all this ?" She says picking up another slice of pizza. Maggie nods.

"What else have I forgotten? That's important ?" Alex asks.   
Maggie thinks for a moment "well Kara went to another Earth again, met loads of superhero buddies " she laughs at the thought "Winn actually beat Kara at game night, not even sure how but he cried with joy " Alex laughs. "You got a new gun witch I'm pretty sure you've named ... oh yeah you got it because you went through a gateway to another planet " Alex nearly choked on her pizza " wait wait wait ! I want to another planet ?" She says hands covering her mouth. "Yep, you beat up some aliens and stole his space gun, apparently you called dips " she laughs. Alex blushes, both at the story and the say she feels funny at those damn dimples. 

Alex really didn't know what was going on but she was rather fond of this detective already, something about her laugh made Alex smile , her hair was perfect and her eyes were beautiful. Alex shakes the thought out of her head. 

After an hour or so Alex falls asleep, her body still catching up on her. 

When she wakes she doesn't open her eyes, just hears voices, takes her a couple of seconds to realise it's Maggie and Kara, she takes this chance to listen, see how they actually get on. Both girls whisper.  
"Maggie why did you do that " Kara laughs "you know that as soon as they let her stand up she's gonna be searching for her gun ".  
"It's from another planet I don't blame her " Maggie laughs. "She's got a lot to catch up on... you've gotta make her try vegan ice cream again. Good luck" Kara chuckles. "I got her to try it once I can do it again. Just figure out how ".   
"Ok but if you like it she's bound to try it too" Maggie says "oh no don't go there, I'm not trying that, never " Kara retorts.   
"Don't be like that little Danvers you'll love it" Maggie laughs, Alex opens her eyes a little to see Maggie sat on the couch with Kara lay on her back, head in Maggie's lap as Maggie combs her hair. It was honestly adorable, to see Kara so relaxed, and still in her suit she might add. 

"Will you go home with her when they let her off ? I need to be here and I know that you know her and what she's like, these agents would only get on her nerves " Kara says ever so sweetly.   
"A chance to see Alex Danvers apartment I'll never say no to that" Maggie smirks earning her a slight smack on the leg from Kara "be have " she laughs "you've been there plenty ".   
"Enough to see you fly in tired and trip through the window and fall to the floor, but then sleep on said floor. " Maggie laughs. "You will never tell her about that, you promised " Kara says trying not to laugh at the memory. "4 months and I haven't told her . I'm not now " she smiles. 

Alex is confused at that, so it's been four months, so Alex before wouldn't have known, but it was Alex's apartment. That Maggie was in , alone. For a while if Kara slept there. This is getting more and more confusing, she must be close to Maggie. 

Alex moves and opens her eyes fully "can I go back to my bed yet" she mumbles stretching her back. When she next looks over at the girls Kara has sat up and crossed her legs on the chair, one knee resting on Maggie's lap. "How did you sleep?" Kara asks. "Ok considering it's on a rock... really when can I go home?" She asks moving to sit up. 

"Think they said some point tomorrow but someone has to stay with you all the time just in case" Maggie says. Alex already knows that Maggie will . "Will you? Kara's busy saving the world and I don't really want some other agents I don't know outside of work having to follow me round " Alex says seeing Maggie smile wide "of course I will, like I said my job to watch you . " 

"Pretty sure all the other agents would let you do anything you want as they are scared of you . Maggie would give it back. You're both stubborn when you wanna be " Kara laughs before getting up and kissing Alex's cheek, "I'm gonna et ice cream you two want some ?" Talk about food and that's all Kara can think off till she eats it. Both other girls nod "usual got it" then she's gone.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying with me ? You'd have to miss more work " Alex says .   
"I'm still getting paid so I'm good " she jokes "you're safety is important to me, I wanna make sure you're alright" 

Maggie was gonna have to sneak off at some point and get all of her things out of Alex's place . She wanted Alex to be able to figure it out for herself, not be pushed into it. 

"Maggie can I borrow you for a few minuets ? Need you to fill a few things out" jonn says from the door way.   
Maggie nods and smiles at Alex before following jonn out the room, Alex could see them from her bed. 

Pulling her phone from the side she decides to look through her messages to see if it would help her understand Maggie alittle more . However the most recent ones looked more like an argument. Reading them makes her laugh though, arguing over who was the better Hemsworth brother. Then going further back there is more of them saying what to eat or "tell your sister to stop calling me small".   
But then there was one that made Alex stop and start safe at it "sorry Ally, had a LONG day, be home in 10, I'll pick up some beer and ice cream " normal message if you were planning to meet up with some right? But she called her Ally, and said 'home' she called it home ..... but why would she ? 

Alex suddenly realised as she scrolled back further "don't you dare kiss me today , all that garlic you had last night is gonna kill your breath ;)" 

KISS ?  
Kiss ? 

Alex looks up at Maggie from where she was, seeing the girl stood there with jonn smiling that damn smile, hands on those curvy hips, jeans hugging her ass- oh gods ! Alex was gay ! And fuck did she score a hottie !   
But why hadn't Maggie mentioned it?    
She continues to watch the girl, looking over every aspect and thinking of how caring Maggie has been, realising that she likes it . She likes what she sees ..... but Maggie hasn't mentioned it so neither will Alex. She puts her phone down not wanting to see any more messages and send her mind even more crazy. Right now she was gonna have a mini breakdown about being Gay! How could she not know ? She was nearly 30 what the hell ! 

Over the next few hours a doctor comes to check on her then leaves her alone again. Maggie seems to be helping jonn with something, Kara few the ice cream in then left to fight crime. 

So Alex has been alone, for a few hours, with her thoughts. Her now very gay thoughts. 

Her mind going crazy with the consept , but everything suddenly makes sense.   
Eliza was friendly with Maggie because she was dating her daughter, Kara acted like Maggie was another sister because she kind of was. Jonn treated her like one of his girls because she was. Maggie had free reign at the DEO because she was dating one of the top agents... and everyone knew, oh shit everyone know Alex is gay and Alex still nearly knows. 

Alex gets to fall in love with Maggie all over again. To kiss her for the first time all over again. 

So later that night when Kara and Maggie are back in her room Alex speaks up "mags ... who kissed who first. I don't think I'd have the guts?" She admitted. Suddenly Kara was hitting Maggie on the back as the detective started to choke on ice cream.   
"You remember ?" Kara says shocked as Maggie catches her breath.   
Alex shakes her head "no , but I was reading through messages to see if it would help me know you again. And it talks of kissing and home. Then being in the room by myself for hours gave me time to think and realise that you're hot, and that my stomach does this thing when you smile. Plus the way you act with my mother and sister kind of helped. So I'm guessing we are dating ? Right? Or ami wrong ? Oh gods I'm wrong aren't I ? I'm so sorry " Alex rambles 

"Actually your right Alex. " Maggie admits, not really sure what to do.   
"How long ?" Alex asks   
"7 months. You two practically live together " Kara says.   
"I'm so sorry Maggie, I really am . I'm sorry how much this must have hurt you " Alex says tears in her eyes. "Hey no sweetie don't cry, it's ok you're alive and that's all that mattered. But at least now you know the truth" she says going over to Alex and placing g a hand on her shoulder, not sure if she should hug her or not.   
Alex practically pulls Maggie onto the bed and into her arms. 

"Why didn't you tell me ?" Alex sniffles.   
"I didn't want you to feel like you had to love me " Maggie admits. Both girls just sit there holding each other. 

It's not till 1 week later that Alex says something that makes Maggie extremely happy causing the shorter woman to lean and kiss her out of habit. It lasts less than a second before Maggie is pulling back rambling apologies over and over. Alex kind of stands there shocked. Leaning forward to kiss the shorter woman again, shutting her up. Hands cupping her face, Maggie's on her elbow, just like the first time.  
"That felt .... right " Alex says. They kissed for less then 3 seconds. "Gods I've missed that " Maggie admits. "Does it always feel like that " Alex asks pulling back. "Like fire works ? " Maggie says "yeah . For me it always feels like that". 

 

They spend the next few weeks getting to know each other again, Alex falling just as fast and Maggie falls deeper in love with this amazing woman. And let's just say their first time sleeping together nearly kills Alex because Maggie already knows every single spot that drives the woman crazy, just the right way to twist her fingers and have her screaming her name.   
But Alex doesn't remember any of Maggie's, boy does she waste no time in exploring to find them all over again. There was something about having Maggie mumble "Alex ....baby.... please ..." as she tugged on Alex's hair that seemed perfect to Alex, like she wanted to hear that forever. 

They were getting back to normal, well their version of it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it. Sorry for any mistakes. Next fic to go up some point next week called '@Officialsupergirl' Stay tuned


End file.
